King and Queen
by siennahime-sama
Summary: ths is a fanfic alternative after Hino went to the house of Yunoki
1. CHAPTER 01: Prologue

Chapter 1

Next day after the energy draining day for Hino Kahoko when she had gone to the house of Yunoki Azuma and imposing as his girlfriend that was planned to get rid of one of his so called annoying fiancée candidate that keeps on bothering him and though it started fine but then they met the matriarch of Yunoki's household.

At the school:

Hino came early because she wanted to practice the piece she had decided to play on the 3rd selection and while she is at it and starting to get into the mood she was then disturb by some annoying noise that came from the entrance gate. She knew what that noise was all about it was no doubt the ever popular Yunoki Azuma that just arrived at school though it is not surprising because the scene is just repeated everyday. She then remember the happening at the house of Yunoki it was then that she realize that he has that incredibly kind smile as his mask to hide his sad and lonely self and so he adapted the dark side of him. She is feeling a bit sorry for him because he can't live his life the way he wanted he was always force below his older brother.

On lunchtime:

Hino is practicing again at the rooftop when an image of what happen yesterday came to her mind so she stop because she can't consentrate then a very familiar voice called out her name that gave shiver running down her spine and there he was the person she was just thinking about.

**Hino:**_ Yunoki sempai! Why are you here, is there something wrong?_

**Yunoki: **_(surprised that she was able to see through him) I just came here nothing in particular. I just got too annoyed by those people that keeps following me._

**Hino: **_(thinks that Yunoki is using that dark side of him again and so she frowns) so that's it again_

**Yunoki: **_What do you mean by that. Is there something wrong, Kahoko?_

**Hino:**_ (didn't mind that she was being called informally again) though I don't want to invade your privacy but aren't you hurting yourself more because of what you do. Actually I wish for Yunoki sempai to live for himself and not by how other ask you to or get dragged to your duty._

**Yunoki: **_(very surprised yet again by her opinion) is that so, Kahoko, you are really something only annoying ones like you can say something like that._

**Hino;**_ ( she understand that even if he acts like that he got a bit of what she said) Ok that is all I have to say and I should be going now. Goodbye. Yunoki sempai_

**Yunoki:**_ (after she leaves he thinks about what she had told him and then smile a bit different from his usual smile. _


	2. CHAPTER 02: Lie

Chapter 2

A few days before the 3rd selection, Ousaki asked them for some favor especially the two violinists. Hino and Tsukimori to help him in his violin class. Shimizu and Hihara also agreed to come because they do not have anything to do so the four string instrument players will be doing a quartet performance.

Before the performance:

**Ousaki: **_Hino san, we will be performing a quartet as a greeting to the student _

**Hino: **_Eh! Ousaki sempai, so what piece would we be playing?_

**Ousaki: **_well about that it would be this piece (handing a music sheet)_

**Hino: **_Eine Kleine, wait but I don't know this piece and haven't heard of it either_

**Tsukimori: **_Don't worry Hino san, you can have the easy part and I would do the hard part_

**Hino: **_Really, thank you Tsukimori kun_

**Ousaki: **_Then it is settled so, do your best Hino san_

In front of the kids about to start the performance:

when they start it really is obvious to the 4 of them that Hino is off beat and wasn't able to catch up to the rhythm just then when Tsukimori leaned closer to her and whisper that her beat was too fast then tell her to try catching up in the next 4 measures. At first Hino was still too fast but then slowly she was able to catch up and last half of the piece was almost perfect.

After the performance:

**Hino: **_(go to Tsukimori) Tsukimori kun, thank you for your help._

**Tsukimori: **_It was nothing, don't mention it at least we were able to finish._

**Hino: **_(thinking if maybe Tsukimori got a bit nicer)_

**Hihara: **_(came from the door Tsukimori was facing) What! The performance is already finish I was really looking forward watching it _

**Tsukimori: **_well, it is not worth hearing Hihara sempai_

**Hino:**_ (well she guess that it is still too soon)_

After the class before going home:

**Ousaki:**_ I think there is a missing violin maybe it was left inside._

**Hino: **_Well then, I should look for it inside._

**Ousaki: **_Thanks for the help Hino san._

Inside the room:

She look around for the missing violin as fast as she could and when she did find it, she realized that it was her first time touching a violin other than the magic violin at first she was hesitant to touch it but she still did and she also think of trying it. She was very nervous about trying it and when she did as she had expected it sounded really bad and then she was startled by someone's presence and it was Tsukimori she was very nervous on how would he react.

**Tsukimori: **_Hino san you took so long so I came here but, what is the meaning of that sound just now._

**Hino:**_ ah, it's nothing Tsukimori kun I was just playing randomly._

**Tsukimori: **_but I don't think so because it seems that you tried hard._

Then Hihara came and saw the teary eyes of Hino and the very serious face of Tsukimori after a while Hino run away and started to cry.


	3. CHAPTER 03: Revealation

Chapter 3

After a few days, Hino is still not able to apprehend what happen that day after the violin class of Ousaki and still is sulking and for the past few days she was avoiding Tsukimori that makes others wonder what happen to her. She little did talk to her friends, somehow she was not the only one who the only one who were like that Hihara sempai, the ever cheerful and energetic sempai seemed down spirited and has no energy. All the others were worried for him especially his bestfriend Yunoki. Hino and Hihara acts almost the same and they also don't practice lately. One time, while it's still lunch Hino went on the rooftop to have some quiet time alone as her original plan but it change when someone came and it was none other than the masquerading sempai that has been bothering her as much.

**Yunoki: **_I was right you are really here._

**Hino: **_(look up to Yunoki w/ a worried and almost teary face)_

**Yunoki: **_(surprised by the way she looks and remembered someone that is also like that he knows that something might have happen)_

**Hino: **_Yunoki sempai, why are you here? You won't say something like withdrawing from the concour right?_

**Yunoki: **_Why, do you want me to say? _

**Hino: **_Not exactly Yunoki sempai (then she look away)_

When a sound of opening door was heard by both they look to the direction to see the one person Hino was avoiding

**Yunoki:**_ hey Tsukimori kun are you here to practice _

**Tsukimori: **_(entered first) yes Yunoki sempai, how about you?_

Before Yunoki can reply, Hino immediately picked her stuff and violin case getting ready to go.

**Hino: **_Excuse me, Yunoki sempai but I must go already, bye _

That was when Yunoki notice that Hino was avoiding Tsukimori that's why she left immediately as Tsukimori enter. Inside Yunoki's mind was "What had happen it must be Tsukimori the reason of sudden change of Hino and Hihara.

**Yunoki:**_ It seems that something upsets Hino san, I wonder what that is_

Tsukimori's expression was like she was shot by Yunoki's words and also did excuse himself to Yunoki. Yunoki was somehow irritated in the fact of it all because it seems to him that something happened beyond his knowledge and also because Hino was involve in it. Afterwards Hino went to an empty practice room and there she practice but while she is practicing her mind was full of what happen after the violin class. She didn't notice it but her playing has become harsh and straining the violin string hard then Tsukimori came rushing inside the room.

**Tsukimori:**_ Stop! What are you doing playing so harsh like that (holding one hand of Hino that holds the bow stopping her)_

**Hino: **_Tsukimori kun! When did you get here? Are you using the practice room then I should be going._

**Tsukimori: **_Don't change the topic and also I haven't gat your answer about that sound._

**Hino: **_I already said I was just playing around._

**Tsukimori: **_I don't believe what are you saying and I believe that there is something deeper about it and you are hiding it._

**Hino: **_(kept quiet not saying anything)_

**Tsukimori: **_if you won't say anything then I (he was interrupted by Hino)_

**Hino: **_So, you really want to know huh, Lili (then lili came out and let Tsukimori see him_

**Tsukimori: **_Is this it then I shall say it clearly do you play the violin just for the concour?_

**Hino: **_well that was the plan but (Hino wasn't able to finish) _

**Tsukimori: **_if that is the case then I can't accept you (then leave the room)_


	4. CHAPTER 04: Question

Chapter 4

After a few days Hino can't keep those words "I can't accept you" w/c Tsukimori said from disturbing her. She knows really well that was just natural for Tsukimori to say because for them who dedicated their life to music like that would think of her as an insult to them.

Then the day of concour came, the 3rd selection, at that time Hino was still preoccupied by all that happen these past few days and then came the time when she heard the performance of the others. She was stunned because it was her first time hearing them all. She didn't notice that all of their music was affected by her but because of that she eagerly wants to improve in her violin skill. And when her time to perform came, at the beginning it was ok but when she remembers the others and Tsukimori's performance. She forced such feeling to the violin and her performance had started to become harsh. Everyone notice it immediately and become worried and then happen the worst thing that could happen. 3 string of the violin snapped at the same time. All were stilled by the moment. Hino then look down and bow before leaving the stage. She went straight to the waiting where lili appeared and tried to fix the violin but it was no use for when the strings snapped all the magic of the violin was release and so it became an ordinary violin now and that makes Hino sadder. She was really sorry forcing such feeling to the violin. The other participants were really worried about her also did Tsukimori he felt a little guilty. The next day Hino seemed perfectly fine as usual and though she returned from before she joined the concour though all her friends were still worried. One thing is for sure that she is intentionally forgetting it and then one day while she was at the rooftop thinking about withdrawing from the concour when someone's voice made her nervous yet again because it was Yunoki.

**Yunoki: **_(using his usual toe around people) Oh, you seem so down Hino san_

**Hino:**_ If that is so Yunoki sempai then would you please leave me alone?_

**Yunoki: **_sorry, but I can't do that, seeing such withered flower makes me want to water it (moves forward Hino and holding her chin teasing to kiss her)_

**Hino: **_(move backward) what is it, Yunoki sempai?_

**Yunoki: **_why won't you accept it, truly it is an honor for you to be compared to a flower _

**Hino: **_(then look down again as before)_

**Yunoki: **_no matter how I look at it your face just says that you just want to escape from everything._

**Hino:**_ (she looks away for she was hit by what Yunoki said)_

**Yunoki: **_If that's the case then would you come w/ me?_

**Hino: **_What do you mean by that, Yunoki sempai?_

**Yunoki: **_It's already been decided that I will continue my study in England, if you wish for it I can bring you along._

**Hino: **_That can't be sempai, do you mean you will withdraw in the concour, is that alright with you?_

**Yunoki: **_Then how about you, Kahoko? _


	5. CHAPTER 05: Realization

chapter 5

then next day hino can't forget what yunoki told her it is still bugging her so much then she thought of the reason why has she chosen to continue the concour and chose the violin instead of other instrument. then she remembered why she chose it and it was because the violin is something she yearns for so when the opportunity came she grab it immediately and then now that the magic violin lost its magic and became an ordinary violin what would she do she still don't know. then at lunch time she went to the rooftop thinking about all that happen till a voice had interrupted her yet again

**Yunoki:**_ still sulking huh Kahoko ( dark yunoki )_  
**Hino:** _( just look at yunoki w/ anytime start to cry)_  
**Yunoki:** _( sit beside her at the bench) are you ok w/ it you are thinking of withdrawing right but you really love playing the violin don't you? and also if you don't drop that look on your face i wont enjoy it anymore ( was about to leave)_  
**Hino:** _( grab on to a part of his uniform and started to cry)_  
**Yunoki:** _( stop from leaving and remained seated)_  
**Hino:** _( had leaned on to yunoki's shoulder while crying they stayed like that for a while)_  
**Yunoki:** _( when she felt that she had calm down a bit) how long would you be staying like that kahoko ( using his dark tone) _

_**Hino:** oh i am sorry yunoki sempai i agree i have gone a bit too much but still thank you for staying yunoki sempai because of you i have decided that i will continue the violin ( she smiled to him like her usual smile)_  
**Yunoki:** _( smiled secretly) its nothing kahoko because of you i realized something also Hino looked puzzled of what he meant in what he said he touch her hair and slowly whisper) thank you Kahoko_

after a few days there were rumours going around about yunoki and hino because they were always seen together. it seems strange but after that day hino is no longer scared or feeling uneasy around yunoki anymore even though he still use his dark side of him to tease her most of the time she just stay calm about it and then at what they thought was just as always someone decided to visit the school and it was none other than the matriarch of yunoki. it was lunch so most of the student was out of their room suzuno ask about someone who has scarlet hair who were close to yunoki unfortunately she had ask one of yunoki's bodyguard and so they had eagerly told the direction. they were really annoyed seeing Hino w/ their yunoki sama. yunoki doesnt know about his grandmother coming because he was waiting for someone whose always late. He always stays w/ Hino for some reason hiding Hino from his family because they could do something to her for his recent action though he felt uneasy waiting and so decided to look for her. the first place he went to were her classroom he did not find her there and so he ask her friends and he confirmed his suspiscion when they told her that she had a visitor who were a scary looking old lady. He left immediately at first he was just walking faster till he was already running he was afraid of what might happen. and to where Hino was

**Hino: **_excuse me ma'am but what is it that you need from me ( still puzzzled as to why would yunoki's grandmother talk to her )  
_**Y.G**_.: it's about yunoki of course, i will ask you firmly to stop turning him to such incapable person  
_**Hino**_: such incapable person, excuse me but what do you mean by that  
_**Y.G**_.: i know it was because of you that he declined studying abroad  
_**Hino**_: yunoki sempai did that!  
_**Y.G**_.: yes he did and all because of someone like you. i can't believe it he used to be a very obedient but now  
_**Hino**_: ( got fed up of what yunoki's grandmother was saying) i'm sorry but i think you are mistaken ( at that time yunoki was already there but did not show up yet)  
_**Y.G**_.: mistake, i don't make mistake  
_**Hino**_: no you are mistaken definitely mistaken, yunoki sempai tried hard to do as you say to him and do what ever itis to his life, because of you yunoki sempai became a cold and dark person and only act to please other people not thinking about his own desire and wishes. you even order him to not surpass his elder brothers w/c he can do so easily. you would even forced him to study abroad and stop playing the flute. yunoki sempai loves music, everytime i see him play i can't help but be awed even though it is full of sadness and that sadness was brought to him by you of all people by his own family and if i could i want to take away all the pain in his heart. i wasnt him to be free  
_**Y.G.: **_what did you say thats not true you impudent ( was about to slap Hino's face but was stop by yunoki)  
_**Yunoki: **_that is as far as you can go obaa sama  
_**Y.G.: **_so you have come to rescue her, will you stop it already Azuma  
_**Yunoki: **_i am sorry but i can't do that now obaa sama i have already decided on what i want and that is final  
_**Y.G.: **_so you won't follow then do as you please but surely you would regret it ( then she left)  
_**Yunoki: **_i won't regret it obaa sama ( he was looking at hino)  
_**Hino: **_is that really ok yunoki sempai  
_**Yunoki**_: yes it's ok actually i feel really relaxed being able to stand up against obaa sama  
_**Hino**_: well if that is so i am glad yunoki sempai but you can't return home now can you. and since you seem to grow a bit today i would like to at least offer you our house  
_**Yunoki**_: ( was please to her sudden invitation) well then i accept your offer thank you Kahoko _

after their conversation Hino called her parents to ask for permission w/c they had agreed immediately because there is nothing that they can deny their only daughter of

Y.G. = Yunoki's grandmother

read and review


	6. CHAPTER 06: About her

chapter 6

almost two weeks after the incident w/ yunoki's grandmother. he was still staying at hino's, his grandmother doesnt seem to make some move waiting for yunoki to realize but thet won't happen because as far as yunoki is concern he is really contented. hino is already back to her old self though she still can't play the violin maybe because she is still scared but she knows that forcing it would make matters worst so she is taking timeshe also did not withdraw from concours. one day yunoki and hino were asked by ousaki for the others had things to do also. though while on ousaki's violin class he was called to seiso and so he left them there w/ his students when he arrived at seiso though he realize he would take time and so when he saw the other concour participant he ask if they could bring the key to yunoki and hino so they could close the auditorium after class for he wont be able to return and since they were already finish they agreed though the three yunoki bodyguard heard and insisted on coming w/ them. when they arrive at the place they were surprised that it was silent they thought it would be full of kids chatter though when they entered they could hear a faint sound of piano then after a while they heard a voice accompanying the piano they were led to an auditorium where the kids should be. they entered the room and were yet again surprised of what they saw it was yunoki playing the piano and hino singing. they were really good the music they made complement each other when they finished everyone clapped yunoki and hino were surprised to see them there. they told the two that ousaki told them that he won't be able to come back so they brought the keys to the room after the kids had all went home they lock the room and they all started to head home

**Mai:** _yunoki sama we were really worried about you yunoki sama there's rumour going around that you were living w/ this gen ed's house_  
**Yunoki:** _well yes i have been living at hino san's house these past few days for i have been passing time w/ my family  
_**Hihara:**_( surprised) eh, is that so yunoki you were living w/ kaho chan_  
**Hino:**_no not really hihara sempai sure yunoki sempai stays at our house but not the one i am living at  
_**Miki:**_oh is that so were glad that its already cleared up._

and so they continued to walk home till it started to rain and they were forced to walk faster to find a plce they could pass the rain though they didn't find any and they eventually got soak till a black limousine stop at their way and the driver came out w/ umbrella and two towels. the old driver went to yunoki and hino gave them the towel and use the umbrella to them

**Alfred:**_oujo sama sorry for being late that you have become wet and i am sorry to you too yunoki sama ( all were shocked to what was happening)  
_**Hino:**_no it was nothing to be sorry about hizui san since it is unexpected and also thanks for coming. well it is still raining why don't we all go inside_  
**Yunoki:**_that is right or otherwise you would all get sick ( and so they all entered the car  
_**Alfred:**_ojou sama where would we go now  
_**Hino:**_to my house alfred san it is much closer  
_**Alfred:**_as you wish ojou sama_

on their way they were all silent till the silent were cut in by their ever sleepy kohai shimizu

**Shimizu:**_thanks for the ride kaho sempai  
_**Hino:**_it is nothing really shimizu kun ( the others also thanked her )  
_**Hihara:**_ne kaho chan i'm surprised that you had such a car and it is my first time to ride such car  
_**Mai:**_so you were rich huh it doesn't show on you though ( they were all speechless)_**  
Yunoki:**_( had to lighten the mood) hino san i remember thank you for the wonderful performance earlier_  
**Hihara:**_( suddenly burst) yes kaho chan i was really surprised you are really good if possible i want to hear it again_  
**Hino:**_thank you hihara sempai and yunoki sempai_****

and then the car stopped and they got out the car they saw the house were quite big it ws very classy and a bit bigger than tsukimori's mansion.

mai = one of yunoki's bodyguard  
miki = another one of yunoki's bodyguard

**A/N: i hope you would like the many difference it had to the real story but that is how i wanted it**


	7. CHAPTER 07: Heiress

Chapter 7

When they arrive at the house they were led to Hino led them to two different rooms so that they could dry themselves. Hino went to her room and change and after that she helped them dry their uniforms. The first who finish were two of Yunoki's bodyguard along w/ Tsukimori and Shimizu who were told by Hino to wait at the living room and while they wait she prepare some tea and snacks for them though the two fangirl of Yunoki were both curious thus they decided to roam around the house w/c Hino had forbidden. while they on the second floor they saw a different door and being curious they went inside it was an empty room as they can tell and so they decided to return back though the other one of the two were kind still looking around thus the other one did not notice she was left behind Mai only notice that miki was not there when she was a few feet away from the room and seeing the other was not there she went back to the room only to see it empty Mai panicked and ran to the living room shouting. the others were startled by the shout of Mai and saw her panic stricken face they try to calm her and ask what happen.

**Hino: **what is it Mai san whats wrong

**Mai: **( catching her breath) Miki san, Miki san

**Yunoki: **What, What is it Mai san tell us what happen

**Mai: **Miki san and I entered a room then I came out first then she disappeared

**Tsuchiura:** What how can that be a person cant just vanish to thin air

**Yukari: **what do you mean disappeared what, is this house haunted or something

**Hihara: **Dont say something like that Yukari san

**Hino: **Dont tell me you two entered the room at the end of the hallway

**Mai: **Hai that is the room we entered

**Hino: **( looking tired and exhausted) what a bother ( sigh) this is why i told you guys to go straight in the living room.

**Hihara: **what is wrong Kaho chan where is she really

**Hino:** i am afraid she is not here anymore so we need to hurry

**Tsuchiura: **hurry why?

**Hino: **there is no time i will tell while were going

All of them went to the room and everyone were amaze to know that it was actually an elevator and then when it settled they were in somewhere like a subway but there were no other people there for it to be an actual station. Hino went inside a room and after a while she told them to get inside the Trainwhen they were all seated the train started to move.

**Hino: **this is the underground Train exclusive to our family and those who given permit this one's extend to the main house and i saw from the camera at the room that Miki san rode this too and i think she is in the main house now

**Tsuchiura: **so she is at your main house now

**Hino: **yes and so i am worried that this might cause some misunderstanding

**Shimizu: **what do you mean by that Kaho sempai

**Yunoki: **you will see when we get there

**Hihara: **well Kaho chan your family sure is rich i cant believe something like this is under a house

**Hino: **well uh

**Fuyuumi: **ah Kaho sempai might it be that you are connected to the Hino's Business Empire

**Hihara: **oh that is right i remember okaa san had featured them at their magazine. you are the only daughter of the Hino's right Kaho chan i just remember now i heard it before from an interview that my mother made for the magazine. Kaho chan are you the only daughter of the owner of Hino Business Empire

the others were surprised when they finally realize. Hino were vast connection to the worlds financial aspects. they were the richest family in Japan and included in the world's most powerful family. the train they were on then slowed to a stop. they then hurried to an elevator again Hino noticed that the supposed staff who should be there were absent so that must mean they got Miki already. while they were on the elevator Kagome remove the hairpins holding her hair making it look short w/c showed the others how her hair was actually very long. everyone were surprised except for Yunoki who already saw it before though it did not stop him from being breathtaken whenever he saw her like how the others were being mesmerized. when they arrived Hino got out first Hino were greeted by some maids when they saw her " Welcome back Oujosama",then she would greet them w/ a nod and a smile most of them then would murmur " absolutely breathtaking ", " extremely beautiful " and " just like an angel ". Till one of them approach them

**Yuri: **Oujosama welcome back, are you not hurt or something we were really worried

**Yunoki: **is it someone who were wearing our uniform

**Yuri: **yes that is who we saw though she said she was from your school we need to make sure

**Hino: **i am sorry for this misunderstanding Yuri san but she is really from our school she just got too curious

**Yuri: **really then i am terribly sorry for this Oujosama

And so Yuri led them to where they brought Miki and they let her go then.

**Hihara: **wow this house sure is big much bigger than the house we came from. Kaho chan's house sure is big

**Tsuchiura: **yes its so big maybe about 10x bigger than the first house and that house is already big

**Shimizu: **i feel like im in an auditorium

**Hihara: **so Yunoki this is the house you were currently staying at

**Yunoki: **you are right Hihara this is where i stay Hino san's family sure is kind

**Hihara: **so you are familiar here already ( while he was looking around the sitting room something caught his attention) its Kaho chan's picture how cute ( then Fuyuumi and Shimizu went to look at it also )

**Fuyuumi: **oh its true but does this mean that Kaho sempai can play all thuis instrument she has picture w/

**Shimizu: **( slow talk) thats right she has many picture of her playing other instrument as far as i see its piano, harp, flute, cello and other more

**Yunoki: **that is true as you can see there on some cabinet were a lot of CD and VCD its all from Hino san's performance from all her instrument i have watch a few of those and i can say she is really good at them

**Hihara: **but it sure is strange that i cant see one picture of her playing the violin

**Yunoki: **about that i dont know too

**Tsukimori: **so Yunoki sempai have you seen any performance of her in violin

**Yunoki: **as far as i remember there was none that i have seen

**Tsukimori: **( he wonders why she chose the violin then if there were a lot of instrument that she is good at)


End file.
